


Mother

by Anonymous



Series: Imperium [4]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Incest, Nursing Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, fucked while nursing, implied impregnation, pregnancy fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mother has looked glorious and perfect while pregnant. But since the birth, the traces of pregnancy - the beauty all of her pregnancy entailed is disappearing, slowly but steadily.Thankfully, a solution to this problem is very easy.





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> More of Kylo and his mother.

She looks so good, always. Especially when she’s nursing Padmé.

Kylo sees it too rarely: Lord Snoke does keep him busy and Mother is staying in their shared quarters to take care of Padmé, so they rarely see. Sometimes, he has to take trips and is gone for days. It is painful. He misses them.

Especially Mother breastfeeding Padmé. He likes watching them. She’s naked, has been ever since she had started to show with Padmé’s pregnancy. Kylo has kept up with that. Why not, she looks good. All soft curves, gentleness. And her breasts are supple; heavy with milk.

Perfect to feed Padmé, whenever she cries. So easy for Mother to grab their daughter and slip a nipple into Padmé’s perpetually hungry mouth. And then: the quiet, happy noises of their daughter drinking greedily.

In the morning, Padmé is especially hungry, will sometimes suck on Mother’s nipples so harshly, so intensely, until they’re an angry red. Red and raw. Kylo makes sure to apply ointment to them, gently kneading them, kissing them. They are so good for their daughter. Mother is so good. Taking care of Padmé so well. Their daughter is growing well. Maybe in a few weeks, they will start feeding her other foods, to wean her off of the milk.

But Kylo won’t be hurrying that one up too much, because if he could, he’d have Padmé keep on nursing forever. Her hunger forever satisfied by Mother, always happy and sated in Her arms. Her soft breasts and flushed nipples all Padmé will need.

By the force, he loves it. Loves Mother being what she is: a mother. Carrying his child, feeding his child. And at the same time, she is his. His to have. So utterly visibly a mother and his, and she is his mother, just as she is Padmé’s mother.

He wants her the most when he sees her nursing Padmé, his daughter. His sister. 

His mother, standing, gently lulling her daughter to sleep, Padmé’s mouth firmly latched on one of her nipples. It is a picture seared into Kylo’s brain. It is perfection, the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

To think that soon, this will be a thing of the past, is unfathomable. He cannot imagine it. Does not dare to imagine it, it is horrible. A tragedy. 

Not Padmé, of course. She is growing up, of course she cannot be breast-fed forever, she will have to switch to proper food at some point. So even while Mother may keep nursing her in addition to feeding their daughter normal food –

Soon, Padmé will be too big to be swaddled in linens, perfectly fitting into the crook of Mother’s arm, soon she will not be greedy for a nipple in her mouth. 

Soon, the last traces of pregnancy and child-bearing will disappear from Mother’s figure. Soon, her hips will be less wide, her belly less soft, her tits less heavy and then without milk. She will still be his, of course, his goddess. His mother. His wife. The mother of Padmé, his sisterdaughter. Of course. Nothing will change this ever again.

But he wants her to –

He wants her to stay pregnant. Stay like this, like the mother of the galaxy itself. The traces of pregnancy on her body, from now until forever – of that, he is sure. Day by day, he can see pregnancy disappear from her body. Now, she is still lush with it, of course, it has only been a few months since the birth. But even now, she is less blooming than during the height of pregnancy, even now her body is less wide and less soft than it had been months ago. 

And the solution to this is so easy.

When she’s nursing Padmé, he steps up to her; for the first time not merely watching. She turns her head, so he kisses her and hugs her close to his body, arms around her belly. Her frame fits his perfectly.

She gasps slightly, when she feels his half-hard cock rub against her ass – but then she immediately stills as to not jostle Padmé too much.

He smiles and kisses her temple, her throat. His hands cup her belly. Her belly that is so flat, compared to all these lovely months of pregnancy when it had known only known to expand further and further. And her belly is soft, too, loose. Stretchmarks everywhere.

Slowly, he starts grinding against her ass, while gently rubbing over her belly. The thought of her swelling with child again has him shivering in arousal. It is all too easy to imagine: pregnancy rounding her curves again, her breasts growing heavy with milk again and her belly swollen. Nursing Padmé while their second child was growing inside her.

He slips a hand between her legs, and…yes. Of course she is getting wet. 

She sighs, leaning her head back – but she isn’t quite into it as much as she usually is. Probably due to Padmé still drinking.

But he hasn’t forgotten his daughter. How could he?

His first thrust into Mother’s pussy is slow, almost gentle – careful not to jostle her too much. He just needs to be inside her. Later, he can – and probably will – fuck her properly, eat her out, make her squirt, fuck her pussy sloppy and open.

This here, however, is not that. No thrusting. Merely a light rolling of his hips, while he toys with Mother’s clit, the touch teasingly light. 

She grows wetter and wetter, making impatient noises. As if to demand more, as if she wants him – and that thought makes his cock throb.

“Padmé’s still hungry”, he murmurs, almost soothingly, and keeps his slow rhythm.

It’s the truth: Padmé’s still drinking.

He stretches his hand as wide as he can on his Mother’s stomach. Soon she will be nursing Padmé with her belly swelling again. Pregnant again. And he’ll have to keep her pregnant, too. Perpetually pregnant. Feeding his babies while pregnant. Her breasts forever hanging down, milk dripping from her nipples, ready for another hungry mouth to feed. Forever his Mother. Their Mother.

With a grunt, he comes inside her. 

The moan, he sucks into her shoulder as a hickey, so she’ll bear another mark, if just for a few days. It looks good on her, too, but then: what doesn’t?

She hasn’t come, but she’s close: fucking her gets her wet until she’s dripping. Even now.

His cock is softening inside her pussy, and he enjoys the feeling of it around him. Time to give her a reward, then. For getting fucked so sweetly – and nursing their daughter dutifully, at the same time.

He picks up the pace on playing with her clit, not toying around anymore. She moans, quietly, and – it doesn’t take her too long under his clever fingers to come. She never does, not after getting fucked. And he knows how to finger her properly, how to make her come. He has a lot of experience with it, after all.

Her pussy clenches around his cock – and while he can’t come a second time this soon, the feeling is still great. She feels as if she’s milking his cock for every single drop, trying to get it all deep inside her.

He slips out of her and steps back. Hopefully it will have taken.

Padmé would probably be happy to have a sibling.


End file.
